


Be Still My Foolish Heart

by cooler_than_a_vintage_cassette



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Updates Sporadically, anyway this is just self indulgent fluff, but god do i love him, didnt have a single speaking role, im so sorry, its been so long since ive posted anything, kinda forgot how to tag oops, my boy petros was in three scenes, there's so little for this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooler_than_a_vintage_cassette/pseuds/cooler_than_a_vintage_cassette
Summary: “Harry, what would you say to a private, exclusive tour of the island?”He pretended to think, placing a hand on his chin. “Hm… I don’t know. Will my tour guide be a handsome, charming Greek man?”“Lucky for you, there just so happens to be a handsome, charming Greek tour guide available.”
Relationships: Harry Bright & Sophie Sheridan, Harry Bright/Petros
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Be Still My Foolish Heart

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this ages ago and never finished it but! ya bitch got Plans

Harry Bright wasn’t a spontaneous guy. He never even left his house without his whole day being planned hours in advance. And he never sailed to tiny Greek islands with two strangers because of a letter from a past hook-up. At least, he never used to.

For reasons, Harry wasn’t too sure he knew (or wanted to admit), the banker had somehow ended up doing just that. Currently, he was in a decently-sized boat, making friendly conversation with the two strangers who weren’t quite strangers anymore. Sam Carmichael and Bill Anderson seemed pleasant enough, but no matter how much small talk the three men engaged in, Harry just didn’t feel… welcome, so to say. Almost like an outcast, which was a silly notion seeing as none of the men belonged on Kalokairi. Even though Sam seemed much more comfortable on the island than either him or Bill, Harry didn’t pay too much attention to it.  
Quickly, and quite spontaneously, Harry stood from his seat and announced he was going to take a tour of the island, get more acquainted with the scenery. In reality, he just wanted to get out of the cramped boat and take in some fresh air. The two men politely acknowledged his leave and quickly resumed chatting about god knows what, Harry didn’t bother to listen.

Once back on dry land, Harry took a deep breath and let himself rest for a minute, closing his eyes as he listened to the sounds of the island. The ocean was still, a few small waves lapping at the shoreline, so the noises of the village easily caught his attention. He felt comforted, almost, by the bustling sounds of people working and talking. It made him reminiscent of his home back in London. He wasn’t particularly homesick, but it was quite a sudden change in atmosphere for a nervous Englishman to get used to.

Oddly enough, Harry swore he could feel another person staring at him. He slowly opened his eyes and was quite surprised to find a pair of brown looking right back at him. 

Startled, Harry stumbled backward, forgetting that he was still on the docks. He fell into the ocean with a resounding SPLASH! As soon as he found his way back to the surface and secured a hold on the edge of the docks, Harry leveled a glare at the now-laughing stranger. At least, that’s what Harry would have done had he not been the most handsome man Harry had ever met. He didn’t even care that his expensive and practical shoes had been ruined.

“Do you want some help or are you just going to keep looking at me?”

Shaking his head, Harry was brought out of his trance by the man’s voice. It was deep, with a heavy Greek accent.

“Oh, yes, so sorry, must have gotten… distracted,” Harry mumbled as he let the man grab his arms and help haul him back onto the dock. 

The man winked at him with a somewhat mischievous smile. “Well, I’d be happy to distract you more anytime.”

Harry felt his cheeks heat up as his face flushed a light pink. “I’m not declining, but I don’t even know your name.”

“If that’s your only reservation, then it’s Petros. You?”

“Bright. Harry Bright.”

Petros grinned. “A dashing name for a dashing man.”

Letting a small smile show on his face, Harry began unbuttoning his completely soaked shirt. “Please, I should be saying that to you. The name Harry isn’t anything special, but Petros? It fits you.”

Petros’ eyes went wide as he blushed not only at Harry’s words, but also his now exposed chest. 

He cleared his throat and averted his eyes. “So, Harry, what brings you to Kalokairi?”

Making an executive decision to ignore the butterflies he felt in his stomach when Petros said his name, Harry replied. “Ah, I’m here for the wedding. The bride invited me.”

“Oh, you know Sophie? She’s a wonderful girl, isn’t she?”

“Well, I did just meet her a few hours ago, but yes, she does seem quite lovely,” deciding to take a risk, Harry mumbled something else under his breath.

Petros grinned again and leaned forward a bit, cupping his ear. “Sorry, what was that? I couldn’t quite catch it.”

“I said… but not as lovely as you.” 

Maybe because of how brightly Harry was blushing, Petros quickly decided he needed to spend more time with this foreigner.

“Harry, what would you say to a private, exclusive tour of the island?”

He pretended to think, placing a hand on his chin. “Hm… I don’t know. Will my tour guide be a handsome, charming Greek man?”

“Lucky for you, there just so happens to be a handsome, charming Greek tour guide available.”

The two men smiled, looking into each other’s eyes. Neither had realized had close they had gotten during their conversation, and just as Harry began to lean in, a shout from further up the island interrupted him. 

“Πέτρος! πάρτε τον κώλο σας εδώ, έχετε μια δουλειά να κάνετε!”

Petros cringed as he reluctantly pulled away. “On second thought, this handsome Greek tour guide isn’t available right now. My family is catering for the wedding tomorrow, and we have a lot of food to make.”

Harry sighed, but stepped back to let Petros go. “I understand. I’m sure the food will be impeccable.”

“I’ll see you later, yeah?” Harry couldn’t miss the hopeful tone in Petros’ voice.

He smiled at the man. “Of course. Can’t wait.”

Quickly, Petros dashed forward and kissed Harry’s cheek before running up the hill towards the island, shouting something back in Greek that Harry couldn’t hope to ever understand.

Stunned, Harry gently placed a hand on his cheek, smiling to himself. His quiet moment was ruined, however, when Bill’s unmistakable accent called out to him.

“AND YOU SAID YOU WEREN’T ADVENTUROUS!”

Surprised yet again, Harry stumbled backward and fell into the ocean, much to the delight of Bill and Sam, who had been watching from the top deck the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry for the way i write. my fanfiction is always very spaced out and dialogue-driven but literally any other piece of writing that isn't fanfic is way more descriptive and text-driven
> 
> no idea whos gonna see this but just know if i see a single comment i will instantly go feral ok but like a good kind of feral. like the squirrel from ice age


End file.
